Una vista desconocida
by zehn
Summary: Rin y Makoto reciben un regalo de un tritón.


**Título: **Una vista desconocida**  
Prompt: **Future Fish  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 1.926  
**Notas:** Escrito para la semana MakoHaruRin en Tumblr.

\- Basado en el ending de Free! Eternal Summer.

_**Disclaimer:** Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Desde el traslado de su hermana a laoficina de policía en Tokio, los días de Rin no eran divertidos y es que unpequeño y pacífico pueblo a la orilla del mar como Iwatobi, una chispa como Gouhacía falta.

Makoto le había dicho que él tenía su propia chispa, diferente pero igual de intensa a la de Gou. Rin miraba hacia otra parte y gruñía, a decir verdad, también le preocupaba la seguridad de su hermana, después de todo, Tokio era mucho más peligroso. Él había leído las estadísticas del crimen de la capital y casi le había dado un ataque al verlas.

Y sin Gou, los días pasaban rápido, como un borrón. La estación de policía hervía de calor, Sousuke se la pasaba leyendo revistas con los pies apoyados en el escritorio y Mikoshiba se quejaba constantemente, preguntándole a Rin "dónde estaba Gou-kun".

A veces, Rin visitaba la estación de bomberos, donde trabajaba Makoto. Hablaban durante un rato, hasta que a éste último lo llamaban por alguna emergencia o Rin recibía una llamada de Mikoshiba, diciéndole que dejara de flojear.

Durante sus días libres, —que desafortunadamente no coincidían con los de ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera los de Makoto—, visitaba el océano. Rin solía nadar durante su adolescencia, era su pasión; casi como el amor de su vida, diría su madre. Soñaba con ser nadador olímpico, recorrer el mundo haciendo lo que amaba y recibiendo elogios por todas partes.

Rin soñaba, pero jamás había podido realizar su sueño. Nunca supo si fue por alguna maldición del destino, o quizá porque no creía lo suficiente en ello, tal vez no se había esforzado lo suficiente o de pronto, era el precio que pagaba por el asunto del hombro de Sousuke, muchos años atrás.

Y tanto Sousuke como Rin habían terminado allí, en la solitaria y calurosa estación de policía de Iwatobi. Una caseta con vista al mar, a la derecha; a la izquierda, las coloridas casas repartidas por los caminos.

Desde donde estaba en ése momento, podía ver la caseta. Casi podía adivinar también que estarían haciendo allí. Uozumi y Nakagawa estarían jugando cartas con Minami observando; Mikoshiba los vigilaría, mientras abría y cerraba documentos, todos relacionados con la búsqueda de su hermano; Sousuke estaría dormitando, con la revista descansando sobre su estómago. Los otros oficiales estarían haciendo rondas por el pueblo, atendiendo a la gente, dando indicaciones a turistas perdidos y algunos, buscando mascotas que se habían escapado de sus hogares.

A Rin no le desagrada la estación, pero el océano le brindaba calma y la oportunidad para pensar sin escuchar maldiciones, discusiones o los ronquidos de Sousuke.

También hay otra cosa en el océano y ése día, con Makoto a su lado, no había podido verla. Hasta que su compañero suspiró pesadamente:

—¿Estás seguro, Rin?  
—Completamente.  
—La última vez que estuviste "completamente seguro", el gato que asegurabas que era macho resultó_ embarazado_.  
—Eso —contestó Rin, sonrojándose—, fue un error de cálculo—. Makoto lo miró, sin entender—En fin, Makoto, esto no tiene que ver con eso. Estoy seguro que lo vi.

Makoto no respondió y continuó escudriñando el horizonte, en busca de lo que había visto Rin días atrás: una persona con cola de pez, así lo había definido. Y aunque sentía curiosidad, también se sentía un poco estúpido al creerse esa historia. Se acercó un poco más al agua, escuchando los pasos de Rin sobre la arena tras él, fue el mismo Rin quien se deshizo de sus zapatos y se dobló la bota de los pantalones.

—¿Qué haces?  
—Es obvio, voy a entrar.  
—Rin…  
—Si no viene a nosotros, iremos a él… Ella… lo que sea.  
—Rin… —Makoto hizo lo mismo que su compañero, sin embargo, lo agarró del brazo antes de que este hiciese otro movimiento para quitarse el resto de la ropa o lanzarse con toda ella puesta al mar. Juraría que había visto algo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Rin, espera.

Rin examinó su rostro durante unos segundos, Makoto tenía una expresión cautelosa, calculaba cual sería el peligro de lo que fuera que estuviese a punto de pasarles.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en silencio, sólo las olas del mar y el característico sonido de un chapoteo. Rin sentía su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad, casi en su garganta, el sonido tan fuerte e intenso que resultaba ensordecedor, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y no se atrevía a parpadear; Makoto, por su parte, parecía más calmado, su mano agarraba el brazo de Rin con firmeza y sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, enfocándose en distintos ángulos del océano, a veces, cuando el chapoteo era más fuerte, los entrecerraba y esperaba y cuando nada sucedía, seguía esperando. Rin se preguntaba si ambos estaban igual de nerviosos.

Cuando Makoto le dio un apretón suave a su brazo y señaló hacia la izquierda, hacia un grupo de rocas que se adentraban en el mar, Rin siguió la dirección de su mano libre y no vio nada al principio. Makoto haló el brazo y empezó a caminar, su mano descendió hasta tomar la de Rin mientras lo guiaba por el camino más escondido de lo que fuera que hubiese detrás de las rocas.

Se detuvieron junto a éstas un rato después, escuchando todavía el chapoteo, aunque ahora era un sonido más claro; obviamente venía del otro lado de las rocas.

—¿Lo viste? —susurró Rin, Makoto asintió y recibió una sonrisa de parte del pelirrojo—. Te dije que era verdad. ¿Tenía cola de pez? —. Makoto volvió a asentir, y desvió luego su mirada de la de Rin, mirando hacia el frente, luego abrió la boca. Por el movimiento de su mano, Rin supo que estaba asustado pero que tampoco sabía si correr o gritar.

También supo, por la forma en que su expresión se relajó unos segundos después, que había juzgado la situación como poco peligrosa. Entonces, él también miró al frente y vio eso que había visto antes, esta vez más cerca y más grande.

La parte superior de su cuerpo era como la de un humano, efectivamente, y tenía algunas escamas en sus hombros, brazos y pecho, las escamas, unas grises, otras azules, aumentaban en cantidad entre más cerca estaban del abdomen, hasta empezar a transformarse en una cola, que se extendía larguísima hasta un punto bajo el agua que Rin no veía. La parte humana, no solo estaba salpicada de escamas, también tenía algas pegadas a ella, su dueño al parecer, no se había dado cuenta que estaban allí. Luego, estaba su rostro, tenía una expresión impávida, pero había algo en su mirada que le decía a Rin que sentía interés por ellos. Sus ojos, azules como el mar, se movían del uno al otro, memorizando, tal vez, los detalles de Makoto: su mirada sincera y tranquilizadora, su cabello alborotado por el viento, sus brazos fuertes con sus manos grandes y callosas, sus piernas y la cicatriz de una quemadura en la izquierda; luego, los detalles de Rin: el cabello rojo, recogido en una pequeña coleta detrás de su cabeza, con un caucho para el cabello que le había regalado Gou antes de su traslado, sus ojos ardiendo con una pasión capaz de quemar al mundo, sus brazos, conservando su forma de aquellos tiempos en que era nadador y sus pies, que jamás le habían agradado.

Y su mirada se detuvo en la mano de Makoto que aún sujetaba la de Rin.

Se acercó, en un movimiento ágil y delicado, hasta quedar casi a los pies de los otros dos. Sin dejar de mirar sus manos, Rin se fijó entonces en sus orejas, que parecían las aletas de un pez y su cabello, corto y de un tono azul más oscuro que el de sus ojos.

—Es un tritón —. Oyó murmurar a Makoto.

"Ah, tritón", pensó Rin, ya recordaba cómo se llamaban estas criaturas.

Rin seguía sintiendo la mirada del tritón sobre sus manos, no se atrevía a soltar a Makoto y tampoco a cerrar su mano más fuertemente. De nuevo, solo se escuchaban las olas del mar y ningún chapoteo.

El tritón sacó una mano del agua, y con ésta, separó las manos de Makoto y Rin, ambos lo miraron, sobresaltados, pero con una seña de Makoto, Rin decidió esperar. Luego, vio la otra mano de la criatura, que acababa de sacar del agua.

Una mano tomó la de Makoto y dejó algo en ella; luego hizo lo mismo con la de Rin. Ambos trataron de no inmutarse cuando recibieron la mirada inquisitiva del tritón, se limitaron a mirar sus manos y a los peces sacudiéndose en ellas. Fue Makoto quien se recuperó primero:

—Gracias —dijo y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que Rin juraba podría borrar todos los problemas del mundo; amplia y sincera. Luego, fue el turno de Rin, quien se sonrojó:

—Gracias —murmuró. El tritón inclinó la cabeza a un lado, y luego se enderezó y asintió. Rin no sabía cómo era posible sostener un pez sacudiéndose en su mano, pero ahí estaba, recibiendo un regalo de un tritón, agradeciéndoselo y esperando a que no se escapara de sus manos; Makoto también parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener al pez en su mano.

La criatura se señaló a sí misma y emitió un sonido ninguno de los otros dos comprendió, quizá algo en otro idioma. Makoto asintió, comprendiendo tal vez su intención y puso el dedo índice de su mano libre sobre su pecho:

—Makoto —. Espero a que el tritón asintiera, luego señaló a Rin—, Rin —El tritón volvió a asentir y murmuró algo, Rin comprendió varias sílabas pronunciadas al azar, hasta que al fin, el tritón alzó su voz,

—Ha… —apretó los labios, suspiró pesadamente y luego continuó—: Ha… ru… Haru…ka.  
—Haruka —repitió Makoto y el tritón, Haruka, sonrió.  
—Haru —dijo Rin, Makoto lo miró, extrañado, Haruka no dejó de sonreír—, es más fácil, ¿no?  
—Tienes razón, es más fácil —luego dirigió su mirada al tritón—Gusto en conocerte, Haru.

Ambos retrocedieron hasta la orilla, indicándole a Haruka que los siguiera, éste obedeció mas se quedó dentro del agua, mientras los otros dos se sentaron en la arena. Los peces habían dejado de sacudirse, Rin decidió dejar el suyo sobre la arena, cuidando que estuviese bajo la sombre de alguno de los dos cuerpos, Makoto imitó su gesto y ambos se fijaron después en Haruka.

"Conocí a un tritón", pensó Rin. Quizá Sousuke no le creería, Mikoshiba se reiría y Gou… Gou lo calificaría como romántico, aunque Rin sólo le daría crédito al hecho de que le hubiese creído. La caseta de policía parecía lejana y mucho más calurosa de lo usual, alejada del mar y del tritón que lo habitaba, con su mirada impasible y su forma de nadar suave y delicada, casi hipnotizante, que lo hacía querer lanzarse al mar e imitar sus movimientos.

No sabía si le creerían y tampoco quería contar la historia para averiguarlo, prefirió que se quedara como un secreto entre los tres, así se sentía mejor. Cuando se puso de pie, quitándose la ropa rápidamente y se lanzó al mar, Haruka lo siguió, nadando con aun más energía, Makoto haría lo mismo unos minutos más tarde, hasta que Haruka se quedó dormido, flotando en la superficie, tranquilo como el océano que los rodeaba, cálido como el sol de la tarde, con la pasión de un volcán oculta en lo profundo. Rin quería verla y Makoto sintió curiosidad, ambos seguros que sería una vista hasta ahora desconocida para ellos.

* * *

_Notas:_ \- Semana MakoHaruRin, Marinka, Free!some o como sea que lo llamen. De repente me encontré a mi misma escribiendo para algunos prompts, así que, aquí van. Como sonunos pocos fics que escribí, los voy a publicar por separado.


End file.
